The truth about Kenny
by Maisiewritesfanfic
Summary: After Wendy becomes friends with Kenny, she finds out his unbelievable secret. Feedback appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

The truth about Kenny, chapter 1

"I can't believe you would do this to me y-YOU SLUT!"

I couldn't believe it, my best friend, ever since elementary, and Stan, I loved him! How could they do this?

"Hey calm down, it's not like it's the first time!" Stan is such a blubbering fool, why did he do it, why? I though we were in love!

"Fine, keep him you whore, it's not like he's any good!"

I ran out, I couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Stan and Bebe, it just didn't make sense.

I must have ran right into the road, because all I remembered next was darkness; and then he was there. Kenny stood over me, looking panicked, calling out to people through that damned parka for help.

"Kenny, what happened?" My speech was very slurred, it hurt for me to lift my head. I felt like I had been through hell and back; hey, you never know.

"mmh mh mmmh mmmh!"

"Kenny, put down your damn hood, I can't hear a work your saying!"

"oh, err, sorry. I was saying, you were hit by a car, you're lucky it was slowing down, or you would be seriously injured!" He stood up to call 911.

I sat there, confused. Why was he being so kind? All through Elementary and middle school we were practically strangers, only knowing each other through Stan.

"okay, an ambulance is on the way, do you think you can make it?" He sounded so worried, worried for me.

"Kenny, it's not like I'm going to die!" I quickly shut my mouth.

"Kenny I'm sorry, I forgot about..."

"No, it's okay, I'm over it!" A few years back, in sixth grade, Kenny's dad got involved in drugs. He eventually overdosed. Kenny was heart-broken, not speaking for weeks.

"No I'm sorry, I should have remembered." I felt awful, we just sat there for a few seconds until the ambulance arrived.

"please, let me go with her, I need to know she's okay!" Kenny begged the paramedics to let him come with me to the hospital.

"okay kid, you can sit next to her, make sure you keep her awake!"

"Kenny, why are you doing this?"

"I just want to make sure you make it out alright!"

"But why? You've never spoke to me before, all the years we've know each other, and you've never spoke to me, why now?"

"look, I heard you screaming at Stan and Bebe and I think that Stan's an asshole for doing that to you!"

"well, thanks Kenny, I appreciate it..."


	2. Chapter 2

The truth about Kenny, chapter 2

Eventually, we got out of the hospital. Turns out that car gave me a sprained wrist and 2 broken fingers. Apparently i landed on my arm, giving me these injuries.

As i left my room, i found Kenny sitting outside, looking tired.

"Kenny, have you been waiting for me all this time?"

"Err, yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay..." This made me feel kinda bad. I had been in there for hours and Kenny sat out here, probably bored out of his mind.

"hey, d'ya mind if I walk you home?"

"Thanks Kenny, that would be great!"

On the way home me and Kenny started talking about how life as a freshman is so much different to our years back in elementary, how it seemed so much more exciting back then and other random crap like that.

We finally got to my house. I surprisingly felt sad, like I wanted to carry on speaking to Kenny all through the night.

"Well, I guess I will see you Monday, bye Kenny." I turned to open my door.

"Hey Wendy, wait. How about you come over to mine tomorrow. You know, just to hang out n' stuff."

"Okay, I don't really have anyone else to hang out with after...yeah."

"Great, see ya tomorrow!" he turned and started walking.

'Dear diary, today I caught Bebe sleeping with Stan. At the time it felt like my world had come to an end, but now it doesn't seem like such a big deal. Probably because I've spoke to Kenny. We've arranged to meet at his tomorrow, and I'm a little bit too exited. Kenny is a really nice boy, once you get to know him.

Goodnight diary.'

After lunch I made my way down to Kenny's house. We had arranged the time over text a few hours before. I knocked on the door and waited timidly.

"Hey Wendy, you're here for Kenny, right? I'll just shout for him, he's holed up in his bedroom, like ALWAYS." Kenny's big brother, Kevin, answered the door.

Kevin was known around town for following his fathers legacy. After his fathers death Kevin was caught with many drugs and mass amounts of alcohol. After he moved up to senior in South Park high, he cleaned up his act. He even joined the student council, which is how we know each other.

"Hey Wendy, glad you made it. I was thinking about going down to Starks park, what do ya say?" Kenny said this with a lot of excitement, like he had been waiting for me.

"Yeah sounds great, let's go. See ya Kev!"

We made our way down to the pond. It was a very calm dat, not many people were outside. When we got to the pond, all we did was talk while looking out over the pond.

We talked about Butters, about how he was doing at his new super strict school his parents forced him to.

We talked about Eric Cartman, about how he was still as fat (wait no, 'big-boned') as he was 5 years ago.

We talked about Kyle, about how he went to the all-Jew school and then flunked 2 months later saying he 'couldn't cope without his best friends'.

We talked about Stan, about how much of an asshole he was for sleeping with Bebe.

But most of all, we talked about us, about how we have been so closely connected, but never once speaking to each other.

Eventually, the sun went down. The sunset painted an orange glow on us, almost the same orange as Kenny's beloved parka.

"We better start heading back." Kenny had a hint of disappointment in his voice. He probably wanted to stay as much as me.

"Okay, but only if you promise we can do this again sometime."

"Promise" he spoke with a grin, a grin I could trust.

We trudged back to my house, talking all the way, never once breaking conversation.

We got to my house and then parted ways with a regretful goodbye.

It was then that I noticed a very small change that meant a lot to me.

Kenny had left his hood down.


	3. Chapter 3

**/DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN SOUTH PARK/ thank you to everyone who has viewed the last two chapters! If it's not too much hassle can I please have some reviews and ideas on how to improve, thanks! :3**

The truth about Kenny, chapter 3.

Monday finally came. I would have been scared of what people would say, but I knew Kenny would be there to help.

I collected my books and ran out the door. Usually I would walk to school with Stan, but that obviously wouldn't happen, so I got the school bus instead. I got on and sat on my own, in a seat close to the back.

After a few minutes of listening to my iPod while doing some last minute studying, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Kenny standing there with his parka pulled tightly over his head, as he did when we were children.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" He stared at me with his icy-blue eyes. I could see a mark just below his eye, but couldn't make it out with that damn hood over his head. He looked so friendly, like you could trust him with anything.

"Go ahead, I'm just studying." He plonked himself down next to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Shit, is that chemistry test today?" I guessed he hadn't studied, like always. How can someone study in a house as mad as his?

"Yep, you can read some of my notes if you want, I've got plenty."

"Thanks Wendy, you're a lifesaver!" I handed my notes over and tried to explain the more complicated stuff. Kenny was surprisingly smart, it's just a shame he didn't really have chance to show it. He was mostly off school for two or three days at a time. One time in 4th grade he disappeared for nine months. He never told us where he was.

The bus stopped at school, and I shoved all my notes in my bag. The first lesson of the day was math, which I didn't have with Kenny.

"I'll meet you at lunch Wendy, goodbye!"

"Bye Kenny..."

This was it, I had to face Stan. I had to show him that he meant nothing and I didn't care about anything he had to say. Unfortunately, the truth was, my heart broke the moment I walked in on them. Stan was my everything, my first love, and he had just thrown that away. I walked into class, hoping the news hadn't got out.

"Oh great." I thought to myself. As I walked in, everyone's heads turned. Stan was sat in the corner with Bebe perched on his lap. They were whispering and giggling to each other. When Bebe saw me, she grabbed Stan and kissed him. I knew she was only doing it to make me jealous. I tried to ignore them and went to my seat. Fortunately, I was sat next to Tweek, one of the nicest people in school. I knew he wouldn't say anything about Stan sitting with Bebe, about the way he was looking at her like the way he used to look at me. Tweek's coffee addiction had recently gotten worse. All through class he would twitch and constantly tap either his foot or the desk. It could get annoying, but we knew it wasn't his fault, it was mostly his parents for pumping all that coffee into him.

Finally, it was lunch. After maths, we had double English. That's about as bad as it sounds, but at least Stan wasn't there. I walked into the lunch hall, feeling dazed. I got my lunch and set off to find Kenny. Thankfully, he hadn't sat with Stan, Eric and Kyle. I saw Stan look hurt as Kenny got up to greet me and ask me to sit with him. Serves him right, the bastard.

"So, how's your day been?" Kenny started asking me questions like that, probably making small talk. I answered with detailed answers, probably too much detail. I realised I was probably boring him, so I started asking him questions.

"So Kenny, let me ask you something. You need to answer in full honesty, okay?"

"Fine, go ahead."

"Kenny, you know on Friday...why did you stay with me when I went to the hospital?"

"Well, I-" before he could finish, a plate smash onto the table. I looked up and saw Stan there, with Bebe by his side.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?!" I stood up, confused.

"Stan, what are you talking about?"

"You think just because I cheated, you can corrupt Kenny!" I started to protest, but Kenny stopped me.

"Stan, you've changed man. No one is corrupting anyone. I asked her to sit with me, not the other way round. That blonde chick's really fucked up your head, you are not the best friend I used to have."

"Dude, it's worse then I thought. Why are you defending this Bitch? You're sat with her instead of your best friends!"

I looked on, the anger just building up. Finally I snapped.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Kenny's right, you aren't the same boy I fell in love with. Why should it matter who Kenny wants to sit with? You've never been there for Kenny OR me! Stan Marsh, I hate you. I hate you with all my guts and I think you've forgot one thing about me..."

I went up to him and grabbed his shoulders, throwing him to the ground.

"I think you should remember this before you get hurt. Don't FUCK with Wendy Tesaburger!"

By this time people were standing in awe. I even got a few claps. I grabbed my bag and ran out before Stan had time to realise what I had just done. I ran strait out of the school gates, which were surprisingly unguarded. I heard footsteps behind me. I didn't need to turn around, I already knew who it was.

"Kenny, please just go back, I'm going home."

"I guess I forgot how badass you are, at least let me walk you home, it might make me feel better for not knocking the shit out of Stan."

"Thanks Kenny, but you really don't need to..."

"No, I insist!"

He stepped in front of me, ready to cross the road. He started walking again.

"KENNY STOP!"

I tried to get to him, but it was too late. A car speeding around the corner had hit him. People gathered around. From the school gate I could hear cries of "Oh my god you killed Kenny!" And even "You bastards!" Everything started happening all to fast. Someone had called the paramedics. They came speeding around the same corner. They then confirmed it. It was official.

Kenny was dead...

**ooh suspense! Stay tuned, next chapter within the next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back from the dead! Writers block sure is a bitch. Thank you to everyone who has viewed and reviewed. Kay, back to the story...**

The truth about Kenny, chapter 4

No. Fucking. Way.

This is all that went through my head as he walked up to my front door. "But I saw him die...in front of my own eyes, he got hit by that truck..." I mumbled to myself. I opened the door.

"Kenny, I-is it really you?" I said, staring into those icy-blue eyes I had been mourning for the past three days.

"What are you on about, of course it's me! Wait, why are you crying?" He said, gripping onto my shoulders, looking at my tear-stained face.

"You're...not dead?"

"Wait, you remember?" He lifted my face, a look of concern but yet excitement plastered across his own.

"Of course I remember, you were hit right in front of me, it's the only thing I've been thinking about!" My voice started to shake and I collapsed into him, sobbing. "I've missed you so much..."

"Wendy, how do you remember, no one other than my family and that fat ass Cartman remember..."

"Kenny, you are coming in and explaining this shit to me right now!" I dragged him to the couch, slamming the door behind me.

That's when he explained it all, that's when he told me the truth about him.

"Wendy, do you remember when I disappeared all those years ago? Well, that was because I died, and I ended up staying dead longer then I expected. Every time I'm gone for days at a time, I'm dead, either in purgatory or Hell. I have a curse. A few months before my birth my parents went to a meeting for the cult of Cthulhu. My family remembers, of course, and so does Cartman, that son of a bitch. He only remembers because he killed Scott Tenerman's parent. I think that's why you can remember. In elementary, you sent that teacher to her death because all the boys, including Stan, were attracted to her."

I sat there in silence, remembering all the times Kenny disappeared and we all thought he had just ran away. This could not be happening. Three days...

"Why can I only remember now? You've died plenty of times since third grade."

"That because I haven't died in front of you before. Everyone had forgotten before you had a chance to find out."

Everything then went black, it was too much to take in. Kenny was immortal. He had a curse...

I woke up after what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

"Wendy, are you okay? I guess that was a lot to take in, I only wish you didn't have to see me die..."

"Kenny, it's not your fault, I'm just so happy you're back." I mumbled into his chest, trying to hold back the tears formed from three days of pain.

"I'm so glad you remember Wendy."

"Kenny, will you promise me this one thing?"

"what is it?"

"Don't leave me again"

"Of course I won't Wendy, I promise..."

**Arg, the fluff is strong with this one! Sorry for the rushed ending, felt it would be too strung out if I made another chapter. There may or may not be a sequel, guess we will have to wait...**

**Next up, a few x reader one shots and maybe a lil bit of creek, please review and keep your eyes out for that, I'm gonna go now, byeeee :3**


End file.
